Dragonball: Another Story
by TairuSzoola
Summary: So what would happen if the events in the original Dragonball Z went a little different then how they did in the actual Manga? Goku will be on a new adventure with all new friends and some old. How will stuff turn out?
1. Chapter 1 - A New Story

A galaxy you are all familiar with, although this one is slightly different from before. The story starts out right after the original Dragonball Saga. Goku was on Master Roshi's island introducing his son. "So what do you think Master Roshi" said Goku with a bit of a grin looking toward his old master. "Oh Goku, looks just like you doesn't he. I can tell he will be quiet the charmer" said Master Roshi as he thought about using the cute little Gohan to attract lots of women for himself.

"Aw he is so cute" said Bulma as she went and squeezed his cheeks. "Ya he does look a lot like you Goku" said Krillin while looking at the poor Gohan having his cheeks squeezed. "Haha calm down Bulma, you hurt Gohan and Chi Chi will kill me" said Goku laughing at his friend. Suddenly a power could be sensed by Goku as he looked to see someone floating down from the sky onto the ground.

"So this is what my long lost brother has grown up to be" laughed the figure that floated down to the island. "Who are you" said Goku who was unaware if he was a threat. "It is me, your brother, Raditz. You were sent to destroy this planet but it seems you have not done so" said the apparent Goku's brother. Goku got ready to fight; he knew that this was probably a threat to the whole Earth. "Brother, no need to get ready for combat. "We both now have a new common enemy. They are known as Nappa and Vegeta. They will both be here soon to make a wish on the Dragonballs and then blow up this planet" said Raditz looking toward Goku who was a little confused.

"Uh how does this affect you" said Goku a little confused. "Heh, you are my brother and I have been looking over you this whole time. Although my comrade and I are here to help defend you and stop these two from getting all this power. "Said Raditz with a bit a smile toward Goku. "Comrade" said Goku a little bit questioning that he did not see anybody.

Slowly a person floated down also, the person was a little taller than Goku was. This person had a tail just like how Goku and Raditz did also. The person with blue eyes and brown hair that was pointy just like how Raditz, Gohan and Goku's were. The guy landed wearing the same getup as Raditz. "I am Korn" said the person as he looked at Goku with a grin. He had a way more friendly approach then Raditz did although Goku did not know if he should feel threatened or not.

"Where the hell were you Korn" asked Raditz angry that he was late? "Well you know how I love the women" chuckled Korn lightly. Master Roshi quickly had his interests peeked as he hopped over toward Korn. "The ladies I hear, and how far have you got with them" asked Master Roshi. Bulma quickly hit him over the head as she pulled him back. "More then you will ever get old man" said Bulma as she pulled him away. Korn chuckled as he had a weird sense he would love this planet.

"Korn, you need to be way more punctual. You are 17 now and you are becoming a problem I swear" said Raditz looking at his young comrade. "I know father, we must take pride as a Saiyan race, blah blah blah" said Korn looking at the clouds as he loved the nice blue sky.

"So when do they come" said Goku looking at Raditz who was more than thrilled to tell Goku the story. "In two months, although we will need to train a lot" said Raditz clenching his fist looking at his thrilled brother.


	2. Chapter 2 - Training of a Life Time

Goku and Raditz began matching fist for fist as they felt all the strength they had from each other. They could tell they were brothers, crazy that Raditz was so much stronger but it did not stop Goku from keeping up. The power was intense and could be felt from all angles of the cold area in Antarctica. A great place to train so they did not destroy anything, slowly in the middle of the battle though a figure began to descend from the sky.

"Piccolo" said Goku looking knowing that he would want a fight.

"I am not here to fight you" said the green person looking at Goku.

"So you are a Namek" said Raditz with a grin being educated on his race.

"Yes, I want to help defend this planet. I won't be able to have that battle with Goku if it is destroyed" said Piccolo cracking his fists.

Gohan looked a little scared, he had been training over with Krillin and Korn the whole time that he had no idea why all this help was needed.

"Sure, although how much help can a Namek be. You are relatively a weak race" smirked Raditz knowing that he had encountered the Namek race before.

"Do not worry about my end" said Piccolo as he cracked his neck and flew at Raditz to begin the training.

Gohan clenched his fists as he knew he wanted to become as strong as he father who was now fighting his uncle and Piccolo.

"Gohan pay attention" said Korn as he flew at Gohan and punched him in the gut.

Gohan snapped into reality as he jumped backwards and began throwing punches toward Korn as Krillin flew at him also. He was young but even he had to train to become strong enough to protect the planet just like his dad. Although it was something his mother would not want him to do, it was something he knew he had to do. Master Roshi stood from afar as he spectated while reading a magazine; he gauged at all the girls who were half dressed as he would peek to see how the Z-Fighters were progressing.

"We need more" said Piccolo as he stopped and caught a punch from Goku.

"More what" asked Goku a little bit confused?

"We need more people to help assist. We do not know what may come but do you know anyone else who could assist us" asked Piccolo?

"Well uh" said Goku for a second as he thought and then he finally knew it.

He quickly flew away and was gone for about an hour before he came back with some fighters he had rounded up from all past adventures and he was ready to begin the ultimate assault team. This would be the future of the Earth. They would form the ultimate Z-Fighters!

"Been a while Goku" said his old friend Yamcha who was stretching.

"Yes it has" said Tien who bowed while his friend Chiaotzu stood beside him.

"Yes Yes" said Arale, the android who still looked the same from Goku's childhood.

"I will always protect my friend Goku" said Android 8 or more known as Eighter.

"My son and I are here to help you my friend" said Bora while his son Upa nodded next to him.

"Good" said Raditz looking at the new team they had assembled, he knew they may be ready.

The training continued as the punches were being thrown. Kicks and Ki blast were flying everywhere. Gohan collided fist to fist with Korn as he let out a smile. He for once was having quite a little bit of fun that he usually did not have while he was being made to study. Even being so young, his mother pushed all the work onto him.

"You are good Gohan" said Korn knowing that Gohan was getting way better.

"Thank you Korn" said Gohan very happy to have someone like an older brother.

Meanwhile over on the other side of Antarctica, Krillin was dodging punches left and right from Yamcha and Tien. Bora ran at Eighter as his punch was blocked and thrown backwards. Upa quickly spun to round house kick at Eighter but it was also blocked. Silently Chiaotzu began throwing punches from behind which the Android was not able to catch. As Chiaotzu began to celebrate Arale stood behind him and laughed as she started to wind up her arm and punched Chiaotzu straight into the ground.

"Wow these Androids are great training" said Upa as he got up and dusted the snow off his shoulder.

"Yes they are very great" said Bora as he could feel the strength rise in him and his son.

Yamcha quickly came at Krillin as he threw a punch toward him. Krillin smiled all too quick as he spun to catch the fist and throw Yamcha into Tien. It amazed Tien and Yamcha that Krillin had actually kept up with all the training. This training was all the more worth it being that everyone was able to pinpoint their skills and improve them. Goku smiled as he flew at Raditz and began to throw loads of punches everywhere hoping that one would hit as a couple landed and a couple missed. It was strange that he could even feel the power rising. Could it possible that Goku was getting stronger than his own brother?

"You are good brother, although I am holding back some" said Raditz as he sped up and kneed Goku in the gut and threw him into Piccolo.

The training was fun for Goku although was it enough to beat the threats known as Vegeta and Nappa. Was it worth what they had been going through? Goku and the rest of the Z-Fighters continued their training all throughout the two months until June Twenty-First had arrived.


	3. Chapter 3 - Saiyan Arrival

Raditz stood in the middle of the grass plains; he knew that it would be the coordinates for his old two Saiyan comrades. He knew he had to be the one to stop them. Proving that he was not some crybaby Raditz, he was more than that and today would prove it.

"Raditz, uh I know this is serious but I am starving" said Goku letting his hunger get to him.

"You defiantly have that Saiyan blood" laughed Raditz.

"What" said Goku unaware of what that was?

"Heh seems I forgot to tell you what you are. You are not from this planet as you can tell. You are a Saiyan" said Raditz looking at his brother.

"Dad, I sense their ship just entered the atmosphere" said Korn looking at Raditz with intense feeling.

"How do you sense it Korn" asked the young not understanding Gohan.

"Simple, just move everything out of your mind. Only listen for my voice. Now feel the power around you, it is easy to let your senses take the way and feel around. It is something you must be focused on for these little things. All the certain things you will naturally be able to just sense" said Korn looking at his cousin.

"You are really something" said Piccolo outstanded by how smart the 17 year old Saiyan was.

Yamcha began stretching as he knew this was going to be an intense fight although he thought he probably would not even be needed. He had some great fighters here with him; he would hardly even need to do much at all.

"Yamcha, you excited" laughed Krillin looking at his friend.

"You bet, try to keep up" smirked Yamcha.

"Do not get ahead of yourselves, I do not think this will be easy" said Bora looking at the two who were getting cocky.

"Father, I must say, you are not giving credit for us being training for so long. We deserve the confidence" said Upa looking at his dad.

"Confidence is one thing but underestimating your opponent is how you die" his dad said back.

Krillin and Yamcha both gulped hard as they began to lose all the confidence they even had. It was scary to think maybe they could not win this. Although they were sure that they had some sort of way to win this. All the Z-Fighters stood waiting they knew the ship would arrive very soon and they were right. Very distant to pods were seen flying in the sky as they were falling closer and closer toward them. The two then crashed into the ground. Raditz then began to get ready to fight the two foes that he had been very focused and ready for this whole time. Slowly out of the pods two people got out. Upon them getting out they looked at Raditz for a second with a glare.

"Well, well, if it is not the crybaby Raditz" laughed the bald one.

"Shut up Nappa, it seems he has turned on us" said the one with the spikey hair.

"But Vegeta, he was the one who had told us of the Dragonball" said Nappa reminding his comrade.

"Obviously he did not want us to have it. He wanted the power all to himself" said Vegeta looking at Radtiz very angrily.

"Turning on us is not a smart move" said Nappa getting mad.

"Shut up" said Raditz getting angry.

"What do you need the power for anyway" asked Eighter who the whole time had stood back but was also getting angry his planet may be in danger.

"Hmph, the scouter cannot seem to tell me anything about you but let me tell you. It is best you mind your own business before you are driven into the ground" said Vegeta looking mad as ever.

"Hey do not talk to my friend that way" said Goku finally speaking up also.

"Oh so this is your low class brother" said Vegeta as he was talking to Raditz.

"Can I kill him" said Nappa looking happy to finally get into battle.

"Go ahead, they are all runts as far as I am concerned" said Vegeta not wanting to get into battle.

Nappa then rushed at Goku and began throwing punches. Goku had gotten a lot faster but this was something else he was not ready for. Nappa was not nearly as fast but his strength from the punches could be felt in the air. It was nothing that could be denied, he was very powerful. It made Goku wonder how strong Vegeta truly was which excited him a whole lot.


	4. Chapter 4 - Battle Rages

Gohan stood back as he watched the fight happen between his father and Nappa. He loved fighting, it was unexplainable for him but becoming a scholar was not on his list of stuff to do. It was something he felt in his blood. Being such a young kid, it was just like fighting came so natural to him. How was it possible that he would be able to be trained by Korn when he was so young? It was like he could feel it rushing through his veins.

"Heh you are strong for being low class scum" said Nappa as he wiped blood from his lips.

How could it be that Goku and he were so evenly matched? Goku was scum compared to him and all his training came from earth. Radtiz could not have taught Goku that much in limited time could he of? Raditz watched as he knew that his brother had trained hard enough to take out Nappa. He had watched this planet for so long, watching the safety of his little brother. Goku's journey to gather the Dragonballs. A huge cover up was to just tell Vegeta and Nappa that he was trying to steal the Dragonballs, although he knew eventually they would want to go straight for this planet. The two Saiyans cared nothing more than to gather all the powers for themselves. It was not like Raditz did not want to be strong also but after the death of his father and mother; Goku was the only family he had.

"Kill him Goku" said Raditz looking angrily at Nappa.

"Shut up Raditz, you are next" said Vegeta looking in the direction of Raditz.

Nappa quickly rushed Goku as he kneed him in the gut and began throwing a whole barrage of punches at him. Goku had never experienced punches this powerful, how could he ever win this whole battle.

"I bore of this Nappa" said Vegeta lightly wanting Nappa to hurry up and just finish the job.

"Why do you not fight coward" said Yamcha has he clenched his fist wanting to get into the action also.

"Hmph, you will wish you never said that" said Vegeta as he threw some seeds into the ground.

Suddenly strange little green guys starting sprouting out of the ground, what were they? Gohan suddenly understood what Korn was telling him about. He could sense the power of these small beings and it was a lot bundled in these new grown creatures.

"Maybe these Saibamen can persuade them to tell us where the Dragonballs are. Huh Nappa" asked Vegeta very proud of his little monsters who looked ready to attack.

"What these little freaks beating us? You must be on something dude" said Yamcha laughing at the small creatures.

"Saibamen attack" shouted Vegeta as he watched them rush in to fight.

Yamcha stood his ground as they came at him and he began jumping back while throwing punches. All of the Z-Fighters began to race to finish off the Saibamen. Arale laughed as she began to wind up her arm and punched a Saibaman flying backwards.

"Who is ready for my Wolf Fang Fist" said Yamcha getting ready as he felt the speed of wolf running through him.

Yamcha began punching quickly and as he hit a Saibaman his punches were piercing like a wolf biting. Piccolo began to dodge as a Saibaman began shooting acid in his direction it was quick and was burning whatever it touched. It was a very nasty sight, to see it being spit out of the disgusting little green creature. Piccolo cracked his knuckles as he flew at the Saibaman and began punching it quickly as he stretched his arm straight through the Saibaman utterly killing it.

"Too easy" said Piccolo looking as a lot of the other Z-Fighters were finishing off their fights also.

Goku dodging moves from Nappa left and right was starting to understand how he fought. Very sloppy, and was not very quick. Goku spun quickly landing a kick to his face causing Nappa to fly diagonally at the ground. With a sudden crash nothing but dust could be seen. Gohan quickly used a move that Yamcha had taught him while they were training.

"Lion Fang Fast" said Gohan as he moved quicker and rushed a punch through a Saibaman to see what the commotion of the crash was.

It was hard to see but Gohan needed to know if it was his father. He needed to know he was alright. Raditz stopped also as he shot a Ki blast destroying a Saibaman as he looked to see the crash. Surely Goku could not have already become that strong? His brother was truly a Saiyan learning at the hand of combat. Raditz knew he needed to help finish this as he rushed at Vegeta quickly.

"What the hell" said Vegeta as he saw Raditz coming with a fist that connected to his face?

Vegeta flew back a little as he clenched his teeth and flew at Raditz. The two connecting punches, each equally being matched as far as strength.


End file.
